


Valentine's Day Surprise

by MCMoore



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Graphic Description, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Mariah Copeland - Freeform, Oral Sex, Teriah - Freeform, Tessa Porter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMoore/pseuds/MCMoore
Summary: After a night at the GCAC Valentine's Day Dinner, Tessa has a surprise planned for Mariah.





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is an explicit sexual Fiction, please be aware of the content.***
> 
> For the Team Teriah Group Chat!

It had been a wonderful evening at the Genoa City Athletic Club Valentine’s day dinner. Mariah and Tessa had drank champagne and had dinner. There had been some drama, but what was an event in Genoa City without drama. As they had Ubered home, the two women had sat cuddled in the back seat discussing the events of the evening.

Tessa had other thoughts on her mind. She had plans, and they were about to be realized.

Pushing open the door to the small studio apartment the two women shared, Mariah was surprised to find the bed was already made out. There were rose petals scattered all around, and champagne chilling on the bar.

“When did you have time to do this?” Mariah asked.

“I had a little help.” Tessa responded as she led Mariah to the bed. “I wanted this night to be perfect.”

“It has already been so incredible, what did you have in mind.” Mariah grinned.

Tessa gently pushed Mariah down on the bed. Mariah’s eyes grew wide with that action, but her smile remained. Tessa smirked as she stood over Mariah, the surprise on Mariah’s face gradually being replaced with darker intentions.

"You look beautiful in that dress, but I feel like you might be even more stunning out of it." Tessa said as she slid her hand up Mariah's thigh.

"But Tessa, the cookies..." Mariah pleaded, remembering the plan to bake cookies that evening.

"I'm more in the mood for pie." Tessa straddled Mariah on the bed, and slowly began to unzip her own dress.

As Tessa let the dress fall from her body, Mariah was in awe of the beauty that sat atop of her. With the dress being cut the way it was, Tessa had on no bra, the only remnant of clothing remaining was her black lace underwear and her heels. She lifted herself off the bed and let the dress fall the rest of the way.

She reached out and pulled Mariah to her feet, spinning her around and unzipping her dress. Kissing each inch of exposed skin as the zipper slid the length of the redhead’s curves. Sliding her hands along Mariah's shoulders, she removed the straps holding the dress up, her fingers dancing read hot paths down Mariah's arms. Mariah inhaled quickly, her body no longer able to contain the fire burning within.

Tessa unhooked Mariah’s bra, a strapless number. Then slid it around the front of her body, letting her thumbs glide across already pert nipples, as the bra fell to the floor. Tessa’s lips found their way to Mariah’s neck, brushing her hair to the side, she sucked and kissed across her back, letting her teeth nibble upon the flesh of Mariah’s ear. Her hand slid around, finding the curve of Mariah’s breast, Tessa pulled Mariah tight against her.

“I want you. All of you.” Tessa whispered. “I want to show you what you mean to me. I want to show you the need I have inside of me. The need to please you, to feel you, to taste you.”

Finding the waist band of Mariah’s lacy maroon undergarment, she slid her thumbs in and began to work them down. She let her mouth trace a path down Mariah’s back till the panties hit the floor. Tessa’s hands found their way to Mariah’s hip bones, pulling her back, Tessa kissed the dip in Mariah’s back above her supple ass. Her fingers working slowly around to the “Y” of Mariah’s thighs.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Tessa asked as her fingers tickled the warm wet folds between Mariah’s thighs.

“Yes.” Mariah whispered.

“I didn’t hear you.” Tessa replied

“Yes.” Mariah’s voice was louder, but the lower than Tessa had ever heard it before.

Slowly sliding her fingers into the folds, Tessa began working the tender bundle of nerves within. Moving her finger around and then across, she teased her girlfriend, eliciting a moan. Moving up her back with kisses, Tessa removed her hand and spun Mariah to face her.

“I want to take my time.” Tessa said, as she moved them to the bed.  Removing the her own lacy underwear and sliding up Mariah’s body, Tessa captured her mouth, letting her thigh rest between Mariah’s legs. She sucked in her bottom lip, her teeth nibbling against the plumpness.

Mariah’s hands moved Tessa’s hips, pulling them hard against her. The two women explored each other’s mouths, tongues fighting for control.  Lips crashing against each other, moans escaping mouths, they moved in unison against each other.

Tessa danced her lips down to Mariah’s neck, her teeth and lips sucking and nipping at the flesh there. Finding the soft spot of her pulse point, Tessa sucked against it, as her hands slid down to lift Mariah’s hips against her.

Whimpering Mariah buried her mouth in Tessa’s hair. Unable to take it anymore, Mariah flipped Tessa over, straddling her hips.

“My turn to tease you.” Mariah let her mouth find its way to Tessa’s pert nipples. She slid her tongue around each one, wetting them and blowing cool bursts of air on each one. Finally sucking one in and letting her teeth graze them, pulling it hard into her mouth.

Sitting up, Mariah begun to grind against Tessa’s hips, her hair falling into her face as her head hung down. Letting her hands find the rise of Mariah’s breasts, Tessa let her thumbs tease the pert buds. Almost acrobatically, Mariah placed her hands on either side of Tessa’s waist and glided her body down between Tessa’s legs.

Kissing the inside of each thigh, Mariah worked her way to the gift that lay between them. She bit and sucked as she made her way closer her hands sliding beneath the roundness of Tessa firm butt and pulling her closer. Without hesitation, she dove into Tessa’s wetness, her tongue finding its mark and flicking it with reverence and devotion.

Moaning, Tessa’s hips bucked against Mariah’s mouth, the pressure building within. Pulling back, Mariah brought her fingers into position, sliding them inside of Tessa, and beginning a rhythm. She matched the rhythm with her mouth, sucking and licking in time as she increased the speed and pressure.

“Mariah.” Tessa moan loudly, “Oh my Mariah.”

The sound of her name lit a fire within her, exciting a growl against Tessa’s sensitive clit. Tessa thrust herself against Mariah’s mouth. As the explosion rocked her body. Mariah held her in place, her mouth still holding that sensitive ball of nerves inside. She slowly withdrew her fingers, letting them rest on Tessa’s roundness. She sucked in one more time, flicking her tongue, coaxing a second eruption from Tessa.

Removing her mouth, Mariah worked her way up Tessa’s long body, dancing her wet fingers up to Tessa’s open mouth. Sucking at Mariah’s fingers, Tessa smiled.

“You are a surprising woman Mariah Copeland.” Tessa rolled to her side, pulling Mariah tight against her. Their body’s fitting like two puzzle pieces finally finding their home.

“Something about you makes me want to surprise you. Makes me want to please you.” Mariah whispered against Tessa’s lips.

A gentle kiss turned more intense as Tessa could no longer fight the urge to return the pleasure Mariah had bestowed upon her. She rolled Mariah to her back, as she glided between her thighs, her body still wet from moments before.

“I love you, my sweet Mariah.” Tessa took Mariah’s lower lips within her mouth, sucking against the swollen folds.

She worked her tongue between them, lapping at the liquid that had began to pool there. Slowly spreading the lips, she moved a finger inside. Tessa teased at the opening there, letting her tongue tease the bud that begged for her attention.

Mariah whimpered as Tessa moved slowly. “Please, Tess.”

Tessa obliged, quickening her pace, and letting her mouth envelop the throbbing clit, her tongue circling its roundness. With ease she brought Mariah to the precipice of explosion, gradually pulling back. She held her tongue in place, while her finger halted its thrusting motion.

Mariah moved against Tessa who tried to hold her with one arm across her hips.

“You are so beautiful.” Tessa growled against the sensitive nub.

Returning to her pace, Tessa brought Mariah back to climax. She didn’t’ stop this time but continued through the explosion rocking against her mouth. She continued until Mariah could no longer take it and pulled hard against Tessa hair.

Tessa giggled as she made her way back up Mariah’s body.

“I think you were trying to kill me.” Mariah breathlessly whispered as Tessa pulled her close.

Laughing, the vibration in her chest tickling Mariah’s breasts, Tessa replied, “Never.”

They lay there for a moment, both trying to regain some sense of control. After a few minutes, Mariah propped herself up on her elbow, exploring Tessa’s eyes with her own.

“Thank you.” Mariah said, a smile upon her lips.

“For what?” Tessa questioned.

“For giving me, the Valentine’s Day I never expected. The Valentine’s Day I never knew I wanted.” Mariah kissed Tessa softly on the lips. “For loving me.”

“I would give you the world.” Tessa sighed and pulled Mariah closer.

“Are there any left-over cookies? Because I’d settle for that right now.” Mariah asked

Tessa laughed as she got out of their tiny little pull out bed and went to the kitchen. She placed two heart shaped cookies on a plate that had their names written on them. Taking them back to Mariah with a smile, she handed her the one that said Tessa.

“How about I give you my heart?” Tessa turned and poured two glasses of champagne that still sat chilling on the bar.

“When did you…” Mariah sighed. “I love you, you romantic fool.”

Tessa handed Mariah a glass of champagne as she settled in next to her on the bed. “I love you too, my sweet Mariah.”


End file.
